Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130823221532
Narrator: Knapord was the biggest station on the Island of Sodor. The engines loved its bustling busyness. Today was a very special day. It was Knapord Station's birthday, and there was going to be a grand party. The engines were very excited. (whistles and peeps are heard) They were going to have their photograph taken. Thomas was very excited. Thomas: I've never been in a billboard before. Narrator: But the photographer was having trouble fitting all the engines into the photograph. Photographer: Eh, move back a bit, James. (James does so) And you forward, Percy. That's good, that's good. And Diesel, can you move forward? (Diesel rolls forward) Narrator: The camera flashed. Thomas didn't know that Diesel had moved right in front of him, and neither did Diesel. Thomas puffed into Maithwaite Station to see the new billboard. He was very excited. But when Thomas saw it, he was very disappointed. Diesel's right in front of me! thought Thomas. No one can see me at all! (scene shows that Thomas is hidden in the billboard) Thomas puffed along the track. Diesel moved right in front of me! On purpose! huffed Thomas to himself. Thomas was very cross. He wasn't looking where he was going. Then there was trouble. There was a cow on the line! Thomas raced into a siding just in time. He hit the buffers, and the photograph flew into the lake! (ducks are heard quacking in surprise) Thomas raced into Maithwaite Station to tell the photographer what had happened. Photographer: Don't worry, I'm taking out the photograph. Tell all the engines to meet me at Tidmouth Sheds. Narrator: Thomas was about to set off. Then he saw Diesel. Thomas knew he should tell Diesel about the new photograph. But Thomas was worried. What if Diesel spoils this one, too? thought Thomas. So Thomas didn't tell Diesel. Later, everyone except Diesel were back at Tidmouth. Gordon was cross. Gordon: Mr. Giggles, the famous clown, is coming to the party tonight. I must collect him from the airport. I must not be late! Emily: And I have to pick up the brass band from Brendam Docks. James: And I have to collect the bunting and decorations from Wellsworth. Thomas: Uh, okay! I'll pick up the photographer right away. Narrator: Thomas puffed along the track. Then he saw Diesel. Diesel was heading straight to Tidmouth. Thomas was worried. Now Diesel would find out about the new photograph! Thomas steamed off into a branch line and puffed back to Tidmouth. Thomas: This has been a mistake! You all have to come back later. Narrator: The other engines were very cross. Soon, they had all gone, and Diesel trundled straight by. Later, Thomas had gathered the engines again. He rushed off to collect the photographer. Thomas puffed into Maithwaite Station. Just as the photographer was climbing on board, Thomas saw Diesel! He puffed lots of steam. It filled the whole station! So Diesel didn't see the photographer, and he trundled straight by. Photographer: The steam has made my camera wet! Thomas: I'm sorry, sir. Photographer: We'll have to wait for it to dry. Tell the engines to come back later to Tidmouth. Narrator: So the engines came back later instead of doing their jobs. At last, the photographer was ready. Nobody had noticed Diesel wasn't there. Thomas was very relieved. But just then, Diesel oiled round the bend. He screeched to a halt. Rolls of bunting went everywhere! Diesel: No one told me there was another photograph! Photographer: But I asked Thomas to tell everyone. Narrator: All the engines looked at Thomas. Thomas felt terrible. Sir Topham Hatt was very cross! Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon, you were meant to pick up Mr. Giggles, the famous clown. Emily, you were meant to pick up the brass band. And James, you were meant to pick up the bunting and decorations. None of you arrived. So Diesel had to do all your jobs. And now, he's late to do his own work. Narrator: Thomas was very disappointed. Thomas: It's all my fault, sir. I didn't want Diesel to find out about the new photograph. In the last one, he rolled right in front of me! On purpose! Diesel: I did not! The photographer told me to move. Photographer: I did. Perhaps you rolled too far. Narrator: Thomas knew that he had a mistake. Thomas: I'm sorry, Diesel. I was wrong to say you did it on purpose. And I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, sir. Narrator: Soon, all the engines were lined up, and the photograph was taken. Thomas: Sir, if I do all Diesel's jobs, can he collect the new billboard? Sir Topham Hatt: That's a wonderful idea, Thomas! Narrator: Diesel agreed. For the rest of the day, Thomas worked hard. He did all Diesel's jobs, and Diesel picked up the new billboard just in time for the celebrations. It was a wonderful party. There were clowns and a brass band. Thomas and Diesel agreed that the new billboard was the best billboard they've ever seen. (kids are heard cheering)